Black Tea
by Queen Hady
Summary: Naru foi embora e recusou seus sentimentos, apesar de tudo ela tenta seguir em frente e esquece-lo. Oliver/Naru acredita que Mai ama Gene e não ele, que é melhor esquece-la. Se ao menos fosse tão fácil. Tudo se complica quando Oliver/Naru retorna ao Japão. "Ás vezes ela acredita que chá preto era a única coisa que eles tinham em comum. " - Naru e Mai.


**Nome:** Black Tea

**Ship:** Naru e Mai

**Rate:** M

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ghost Hunt assim como seus personagens não me pertencem e sim aos seus determinados proprietários. O enredo e os personagens originais são de própria dessa autora. Não há nenhuma intenção de violação de direto autoral, apenas uma jovem fã da série querendo prestar sua homenagem aos personagens que aprendeu a amar.

**Nota da Autora:** Recentemente eu tenho descoberto Ghost Hunt e fiquei fascinada, é uma pena que não tem uma segunda temporada do anime e o que o Light Novel foi abandonado. Eu senti então que deveria escrever uma fanfic Naru e Mai ou não conseguiria tirar o casal da minha cabeça. Espero que gostem. Quem me conhece de outras fanfics provavelmente vai notar algumas diferenças no meu modo de escrita atual e espere que aprecie as mudanças.

Esta é uma short-fic e eu já estou trabalhando no capítulo seguinte. Vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível. Pelo menos uma vez por semana.

Espero que gostem. *-*

* * *

**↨ Black Tea ↨**

Parte I

◘ A sua ausência

Marionette - Antonia (Romênia) 

Ela quer respondê-lo, mas todo o seu corpo parece não querer obedecê-la naquele momento. Parte dela simplesmente quer gritar com ele por perguntar algo tão estúpido e outra parte quer simplesmente correr e se esconder por ele negar a veracidade de seus sentimentos.

"Eu ou Gene?"

Ela quer gritar que é ele, impedi-lo de partir, mas ela está paralisada. A pergunta fora um choque e ela não sabe como lidar com a sensação que talvez ele nunca tenha a visto como nada além do que a garota do chá.

Quando ele vai embora ela quer puxar sua mão e o impedir de ir, mas no momento que ele a deixou tudo que ela pode fazer é ficar em silêncio e deixar uma lágrima solitária escorrer. Logo uma lágrima se junta a outra e ela esta caída no chão de terra chorando sem se preocupar que provavelmente está ficando coberta de lama, ela só espera que a chuva lave não só suas lágrimas como sua dor.

_She says hey! Wait_  
_Listen now to what I've got to say_  
_I don't think I want it this way_  
_We become some more excuse and love that's come undone..._

___... - ..._

Ela procura agir naturalmente perto dos demais quando vão se despedir de Naru e Lin no aeroporto, Mai não quer que ninguém saiba que esteve chorando por horas antes de dormir na noite anterior. Ele a ignora no aeroporto, agindo como se o dia anterior não tivesse acontecido e ela sente seu coração ser queimado até virar cinzas e não restar nada, engolindo seco quando seus olhares se encontram.

Ela quer responder "Você", mas ela tem medo de ser recusada novamente e então ela apenas sussurra um breve "Adeus" ao vê-lo. Naru apenas dá um leve aceno com a cabeça demonstrando que a escutou antes de dar lhe as costas e seguir em direção ao embarque.

Ela quer pedir que ele fique.

Ela quer chorar.

Quer gritar seu nome e implorar que ele a ame como ela o ama.

Ela não faz nada disso. Ao contrário ela vai para casa e se isola num canto qualquer de seu quarto e novamente dá vazão as lágrimas se perguntando se algum dia irá parar de chorar.

_I wanna be in your control_  
_So unmerciful you can twist me and turn just don't let me go..._

_... - ..._

Boou-san parece ter notado que há algo errado quando a antiga equipe se reúne em um café para conversarem. A garota mexe em seu prato sem realmente comer do bolo - ela não tem conseguido comer muito ultimamente - e para o espanto de todos pede chá preto para acompanhar seu bolo.

O monge se inclina na direção da jovem que aprendeu a ver como sua irmã mais nova e pergunta se está tudo bem, por alguns segundos ela se sente tentada a contar sobre a necessidade urgente de respirar sempre que pensa naquele estúpido cientista, mas Mai apenas sacode a cabeça e diz que está tudo bem, que ela quer para casa e que ficará bem sozinha quando ele diz que irá acompanha-lá. Ele não parece muito convencido, mas não insiste e ela agradece mentalmente aos deuses por isso.

O apartamento apesar de pequeno parece enorme agora. Vazio. Escuro. Solitário.

Como ela.

_So lets play the charade_  
_I'm helpless like a child lost in the dark_  
_And I need you to light a spark..._

_... - ..._

Ela ajuda a guardar as coisas do escritório, arrumando tudo que Lin lhe pediu para organizar e ser enviado para que o SPR está fechando lhe dá certeza que ele não pretende voltar.

Lin aparece para buscar tudo e Mai quer perguntar sobre ele, ela não faz, mas mesmo assim ele lhe conta.

"Ele está indo muito bem..."

Lin também lhe conta que Naru pretende continuar investigando casos paranormais e sobrenaturais em Londres e a garota apenas acena com a cabeça sem saber o que dizer. Se o chinês sabe sobre algo o que aconteceu, ele não diz, mas Mai tem a impressão que Lin a olhou diferente, quase preocupado momentos antes. A garota apenas balança a cabeça e continua a organizar tudo dentro das caixas.

Quando ela finalmente fecha a porta do escritório e entrega a chave para Lin parte dela se quebra novamente e ela se pergunta quantas vezes uma pessoa consegue quebrar. Ela chora até dormi aquela noite e todas as outras seguinte durante aquele mês.

_I wanna be your puppet on a string_  
_Baby I'm not holding back_  
_We can do anything_  
_And even if I'm crazy is cause you make me this way_

**↨ Black Tea ↨_  
_**

Eles - Boou-san, Padre John, Yasu, Ayako e Masako - continuam trabalhando junto ás vezes. Os outros notam o quanto ela está pálida e cada vez mais magra, mas ela continua insistindo que está tudo bem.

O coração parece apertar sempre que os escutas mencionar o nome dele. Mai sente o coração pesar e doer, quer tampar os ouvidos para não escutar nada, mas é curiosa demais para saber qualquer noticia dele, mesmo a mais pequena. Ela acha que provavelmente é masoquista por perguntar sobre ele mesmo quando mesmo ouvir seu nome doí.

Gene não tem aparecido mais em seus sonhos a quase um mês. E ela agradece por isso. Doeria ver aquele rosto que tanto lhe lembrava outro e aquele sorriso...Ela queria que Naru sorrisse do mesmo modo para ela. Ao mesmo tempo ela se sente traída, ele também a abandonou.

... - ...

Seus poderes tem desenvolvido ultimamente, ela descobriu recentemente em um caso que também tem PK. Ela trabalha arduamente todos os dias para controlá-los, temendo que suas emoções possam colocar seus poderes em cheque.

Ela não tem ninguém que possa ajudá-la com a descoberta de seus novos poderes, nenhum de seus amigos tem conhecimento em PK, então ela costuma ir muito a biblioteca encontrar livros sobre o assunto. Mai sente vontade de rir sempre que pensa no que Naru diria ao vê-la inclinada sobre um grosso livro sempre tão concentrada.

Seu inglês também tem melhorado bastante depois que notou que se precisasse saber mais teria que procurar livros de fora do Japão.

Ayako também se ofereceu para lhe pagar aulas de alemão, apesar de ter recusado no inicio, logo Mai começa a frequentar o curso. É bom estar lá, quando estuda sua mente se esquece dele.

... - ...

**↨ Black Tea ↨**

Na primeira vez ela leva um susto quando acorda a noite e tem uma mulher a encarando no canto do quarto, ela quer gritar mais está congelada de medo, então se lembra que agora ela também é uma caçadora de fantasmas e se prepara para dizer as palavras que o monge e sacerdotisa lhe haviam ensinado meses antes quando a fantasma lhe pede ajuda.

_**"Me ajude, por favor. Eu não queria assustá-la"**_

Respirando fundo Mai abaixa as mãos e se aproxima do fantasma. A mesma tem cabelos negros longos e usa um jeans velho e uma blusa vermelha. É estranho, mas ela tem a sensação de ter visto a garota antes. Então se lembra da estranha mulher parada em frente a cafeteria próxima ao seu novo trabalho de meio período.

A fantasma então lhe pede para encontrar uma carta que havia escrito pouco antes de sua morte e que nunca conseguiu entregar, ela queria pedir desculpas ao seu antigo noivo e não conseguiu e agora se sente mal ao vê-lo sofrer.

Mai por alguns segundos pensa em recusar, mas ela se vê aceitando. Ela quer ajudar, mesmo que um pouco, além disso a fantasma não parecia fazer nenhum mal.

Ela se veste rapidamente e segue para o endereço indicado pela fantasma e se pergunta como entrará no apartamento até que a mesma silenciosamente aponta para o carpete, ao puxar o mesmo ela se depara como uma chave extra.

Ela não tem dificuldades em achar a carta com a ajuda da fantasma, mas fica se perguntando como entregar a mesma. Decidida a ir até o final ela espera pacientemente do lado de fora da cafeteria finalmente compreendendo porque tinha visto o fantasma lá antes. Ela tinha estado observando o antigo noivo todo esse tempo, chegava a ser doce de certa forma, mas Mai sentiu lágrimas lhe escorrerem pelos olhos ao pensar que ela nunca teria a chance de falar com ele de novo.

A fantasma permanece ao seu lado e lhe pergunta porque das lágrimas.

"Eu queria tanto poder fazer mais do que isso" diz Mai com a voz triste

**_"Você está me dando a chance de me desculpar com Kyo, é mais do que eu posso esperar"_**

No início Kyo a encara como uma louca, mas com o tempo ele acaba acreditando e logo ela esta ali, sentada em frente a ele com um café esquecido e provavelmente frio a essa hora enquanto consola o rapaz ao mesmo tempo que o fantasma lhe agradece e vai embora... Estava tudo bem. Ao menos agora Kyo sabia que ela o tinha o amado.

Pensar nesse tipo de amor lhe causa uma certa dor. A ideia de amar alguém mesmo após a morte e tanto tempo a assusta. Então ela se pergunta se vai se sentir para sempre assim sobre Naru e por alguns segundos ela o odeia e se odeia.

... - ...

Ela acha que não vai aguentar de tanta dor quando sente seu corpo ser atacado por um dos fantasmas. Ela sabe porque. Está fraca demais. Não come e não dorme direito a mais de seis meses agora.

Seis meses e 15 dias já se passaram. Para ela é como se tivesse passado anos.

Quando o médico diz que ela está anêmica e precisa se alimentar direito, Boou-san a repreende, diz que ela não poderá ir a qualquer outro caso até que estivesse completamente curada. Em vez de brigar com o monge ela se permite chorar em seus ombros.

Ela promete. Vai se cuidar.

**↨ Black Tea ↨**

If I Had You - Adam Lambert 

Quando ela se olha no espelho após mais um pesadelo em que Naru ria dela ao confessar seus sentimentos Mai sabe que não irá conseguir novamente. Ficar em casa também está fora de questão, ela não quer ficar sozinha com seus próprios demônios internos.

Demora um tempo até que ela encontre o que procura: um vestido preto justo e curto escondido no fundo do seu guarda-roupa. Só olhar para o vestido a faz corar, tinha o comprado o mesmo tempos atrás por puro impulso se perguntando se algum dia teria coragem de usá-lo...Bem, parecia que ela tinha.

Ela deixa seus cabelos soltos e usa pouca maquiagem. Ao se encarar no espelho ela se pergunta o que Naru/Oliver pensaria a vendo assim, Mai mudou tanto recentemente, seus cabelos estão mais longos e ela começou adquirir corpo recentemente apesar de ainda estar um pouco magra por causa daqueles primeiros meses. Ela não gosta de parecer metida, mas sabe que está se tornando uma bela mulher.

Gene a encara no espelho.

_**"Você realmente fará isso?" **_

"Sim" Ela diz simplesmente.

_**"Tome cuidado"**_ Ele diz desaparecendo.

A primeira vez que seu reflexo tinha surgido a sua frente havia assustado o inferno fora dela, mas agora ela já estava acostumada a tê-lo por perto dessa forma, a fazia sentir um pouco menos só.

"Aa" E então ela se vira e deixa seu pequeno apartamento.

_And I'm doing me up with a black colour liner..._

_There's a thin line between the dark side and the light side baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble tryin' to find it_

... - ...

No meio da multidão ela é apenas mais uma jovem e ela gosta dessa sensação, de ser praticamente invisível em meio a todos aqueles corpos que dançavam como se não houvesse amanhã, ela mesma se permite dançar acompanhando a batida da música.

Seu corpo parece ter criado vida própria e ela mantem seus olhos fechados se deixando levar pela batida, ignorando os olhares que recebe por medo de corar. Ela não quer ser uma adolescente tola que ainda chora pelo mesmo garoto a mais de um ano, não quer a menina das visões ou a mediadora...Não essa noite.

Mai percebe quando ele se aproxima, tinha notado os olhares dele sobre a ela durante aquela noite no clube. Eles não conversam muito até o momento que ele finalmente toca seus lábios.

Por alguns segundos a garota fica em choque e então se permite sentir e retribuir o beijo. Ela é jovem e solteira, não é como se fosse um erro e ela quer tanto se sentir viva, expurgar toda a dor dentro dela. Os lábios sobre os seus são quentes e famintos, ela mal o conhece, mas não se importa. Não naquele momento. Não quando pode por alguns segundos se sentir viva de novo.

Suas mãos estão sobre seus seios, o acariciando. Ele ás vezes distribuiu beijos e mordidas sobre seu pescoço, ela sabe que irá ficar marcas, mas não liga. Só se permiti sentir, se permiti imaginar que é Naru que a toca, perdida em sua própria fantasia. E ela está quente, ardente... Mas não chega nem perto do calor que sente ao sonhar com as mãos de Naru sobre seu corpo a noite.

Quando ele tenta avançar o sinal ela se afasta furiosa e caminha para longe. Ela não está pronta, não ainda.

_The flashing of the lights_  
_It might feel so good but I got you stuck on my mind, yeah..._

_... - ..._

O apartamento parece ainda mais silencioso quando ela volta de madrugada um pouco bêbada. No espelho a imagem de um garota com a maquiagem borrada a encara e retribuiu o mesmo sorriso falso que ela. Mai deixa a água quente lavar as marcas daquela noite.

Em sua mente a canção que tinha ouvido no club ainda cravada em sua memória e ela cantarola a mesma baixinho. Fala sobre querer alguém e não poder esquecer essa pessoa. Chega a ser irônico que de todas as músicas tocada, justamente era aquela a única que se lembrava.

Quando a água quente cai sobre seu corpo, tudo que ela pode pensar é que alguém lhe tirou o primeiro beijo, o mesmo que tinha inconscientemente durante muito tempo guardado para ele. Ela se pergunta como Naru reagiria ao saber disso? Ao saber que a inocente Mai tinha se tornado um pouco menos pura e até mesmo permitido que alguém a tocasse de um modo mais sensual. Ele sentiria ciúmes?

_"Não...Não Naru." _Isto é apenas uma fantasia sua pensa ela.

Deliciada ao pensar que tinha permitido que alguém a tinha beijado ela leva sua mão até seus lábios.

Ela ri e depois chora.

"Que boba, estou chorando de novo por você Naru. Porque queria que fosse você e não outro a me dá esse primeiro beijo" Sussurra mais a si mesma deixando seu corpo desmoronar ainda sentindo a água quente do chuveiro caindo sobre seu corpo se misturando ás lágrimas.

_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_  
_Yeah if I had you_

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Já que chegou até aqui, que tal deixar um comentário? Se alguém tiver alguma dúvida em relação as letras das músicas usadas, só avisar que eu coloco a tradução.

Vou tentar postar a segunda parte logo.


End file.
